paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel (Fursona)
'Marvel is ChaseBuddy22's fursona. ' 'Note: Please ask permission if you want to use him ' Marvel is a mix puppy of three breed of dogs. He is a mix of dalmatian, Labrador, and a husky. But he doesn't have any sign as a husky. He has black spot on his both ear and small spots on his whole body. He has a bit spike fur on his head and he is pretty proud of it. Marvel has a bit peachy color and very light brownish color. He wear a red collar. Marvel's eye color is light blue. He's paw has the color even lighter than his fur. That colored fur is also on his right eye. He has floppy ears. Marvel is pretty kind and and helpful toward other. He usually loves to take bubble bath. Even though he is a bit lazy, he loves to play soccer and some other sports. Being a little pup, he is very nice and respect the other pups and peoples. Marvel is somewhat goofy and funny and got a good sense of humor too. When he is happy or if he is in a good mood, he would chat with people and pups very eagerly. When he is disappointed or sad, he is somewhat quiet or less excited. He really hate the fact that some pups talks behind his back. Marvel is quiet hyper and perky. He really wants to play a musical instrument but he doesn't know how to. He is much of a technological pup who loves to wear around his headphone all the time. * Honestly, I didn't knew what breed to choose. So I just picked my favorite breeds (Dalmatian, Labrador, and husky) * Marvel likes to see his friends a lot every single day. Even though they don't like them. * Marvel is a bit outdoor pup * Marvel is not a member of PAW patrol. Nor he is a helper of them. But since he is friend with them, he gets to stay in the lookout. * Marvel '''NEVER '''would want to find love or any other stuffs. He is just different.. * Marvel has a teddy bear quite bigger than Marshall's. He is very happy about it and would talk to anybody about it. * Marvel loves all his friends a lot. Especially Marshall, Zuma and Rocky since these guys are the only who can make him happy. * Marvel '''HATES '''to eat veggies. He is completely against it. * He hates those who say negative things but he himself find himself being a negative and doubtful pup. (Such as he doubt that he is a good friend) * Marvel has a weak heart.. he can be very easily terrified or heart broken even a person or a pup talks bad about him. * He really hates when he suddenly starts being negative. * Marvel doesn't like super heroes and anime stuffs. But he can dress up like one of em. * Marvel is sometimes unsociable. '''Sometimes!! '''Not all the time. * Marvel is shy and hesitate a lot when he does something he really don't like. Such as singing and dancing. * One hurting word for a friend to make him or her hurt, then he is going to keep his mouth shut until a few days. * A lot of people ask about his family, but he just ignore it. * Marvel hate the fact that he can be annoying and arrogant at times. * He normally hates reptiles (Frogs) * He doesn't like to stay in the house too much. He is always running toward outside. * Marvel got a really bad temper issues. Whenever things go wrong, he find himself boiling. * He don't like cats. He had a bad experience before. * He is not a Christian. So whenever the other pups celebrate Christmas, he usually stays away. * Huckleberry (My Fursona): Nice friend. They both had a nice, friendly talk before. * Sonic (Fursona): One of his closest friends. A great friend who has helped Marvel a lot. Always there to lend a paw when help is needed. A good listener as well. * Tobi: A great friend who is a good listener and always understand Marvel. * Marianne (Splash-TheNavyPup's Fursona): A cool pal who is great to chit chat. Has a gift of art as well. * It looks like it's a play day. * Wakey-wakey sleepy heads * Marvel is not needed a shovel.. he can dig with his Marvelous paws. * I bet (Someone's name) is up to something. (To be announced later) Roll on.png Marvel.PNG|Marvel!! My very first screenshot. I'm very glad of it HappyBirthdayyy.png|Marvel, Marsh and Scamper done by Colfea. Love it!